


[Suaressi]Smell

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Venom AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 激情飙车毒液AU私设一堆外星共生体Luis×寄主Leo慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入





	[Suaressi]Smell

**Author's Note:**

> 激情飙车  
> 毒液AU  
> 私设一堆  
> 外星共生体Luis×寄主Leo  
> 慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入

“混……混蛋！呜嗯……哈不……”

梅西靠在方向盘上，整个人狠狠地颤栗着。

这个时间其他队友大概都已经离开了，车库里显得十分空旷，只有他的车子还停在那儿。如果不靠得非常近，没人能注意到车里的异样。

发软的手指无意识地抠抓着方向盘皮质的表面，他的呼吸越发急促起来。

他就快高潮了。

托那该死的外星共生体的福。

比赛的时候梅西就隐约感觉到那家伙今天有些过于兴奋了，从那些黏在他腰上蠕动着的细小触手就能判断出这点。只是他没想到这家伙会搞得如此过火，毕竟他此前一直都是个听话的乖宝宝。

赛后的新闻发布会上，一身齐整的衣服下面刚刚冲洗干净的身体被对方黏滑的躯体一寸寸覆盖，从腰腹一直蔓延到胸前和下身。

天知道他是怎么撑过来的。

那些狡猾的触手在衣物的掩护下肆无忌惮地玩弄他的身体，那感觉就像是被人用湿乎乎的嘴唇和舌头吻遍了全身。那触手上生着的肉刺随着它的动作磨蹭着他原本半硬着的奶头，让那两颗粉红的肉粒充血胀大。

但更要命的是对方伸向他两腿之间的部分。它们蠕动着一点点包裹上他的大腿根，带着些逗弄意味地绕着会阴和阴囊的位置徘徊了一会儿，然后才缠上他翘起的阴茎。

梅西一边咬着下唇，双手假装托腮地捂住嘴以防自己发出声音，一边努力地听着记者的问话。那东西丝毫不知收敛，甚至在清楚地察觉到他的紧张后更加放肆了，那些触手伸展着裹住他的臀瓣，颇有些色情地揉弄那两瓣丰满又有弹性的臀肉，然后沿着臀缝一点点地接近那个入口。

在意识到对方下一步的计划后，梅西无法自制地睁大了眼睛。他无意识地说了句“不”，但对方并没有停下。

软滑的触手一边按揉着他紧闭的穴口，一边分泌着滑溜溜的液体，将他的股间染的一片湿乎乎的。然后那玩意儿轻易地进入了他。它撑开他刻意收紧的穴口，借着液体的润滑直探进温暖的肠道里，然后悄然涨大。微凉的柔韧的触腕上生出无数小小的触手，蠕动着按揉肠道的每一寸，并小幅度地伸缩操弄。

他在呻吟声逸出喉咙的前一刻死死堵住了自己的嘴，但突然加重的呼吸声却在被面前的麦克风放大后显得无比清晰。

他还记得记者们或疑惑或担忧的神情，而他只能咬着牙，推说是比赛消耗了太多体力身体有些不适。

“Leo，说真的，你该感谢我没在他们面前操射你……”

那该死的家伙终于冒出了头，黑色的躯体半附着在他身上，有些亲昵地用脸颊蹭他，但操干的速度却丝毫未减。

“快点结……束，已经……很晚了呜……！”梅西挤出这句话，尾音忍不住微微上挑，显示出他濒临高潮的真实状态。

“没关系，”苏亚雷斯收起牙齿，用平滑的嘴唇亲吻梅西的眼角，埋在对方体内的巨大肉柱狠狠顶上属于前列腺的小小凸起，将因快感剧烈收缩的肠肉推开。“我可以……一边开车，一边操你。”

“……Luis！操你……啊嗯……呜！”高潮来的十分猛烈，梅西被缠着的阴茎在裤子里射精，骂了一半的话被对方滑腻又有力的舌头堵在嘴里。体内的东西长出硬结卡在甬道里，头部挺进甬道深处释放出大量微凉的液体。梅西甚至觉得小腹隐隐发涨。

什么嘛，这家伙难道还指望他怀上外星种不成？仍没有从高潮的余韵里恢复过来的他迷迷糊糊地想着。

苏亚雷斯当然读的到他的想法。他一边将自己筋疲力尽的寄主兼男友裹进身体里，抬手启动了车子，一边咕哝着：因为Leo的味道混上青草和汗水的味道太好闻了，所以也想混上我的味道试试看嘛……

 

FIN


End file.
